The ball
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: This story takes place in an AU. Toph never met the gang and they defeated the firelord with bumi. Now at the age of seventeen she is at a ball, there she meets a mysterious stranger. Fluffy, recently changed to K . ONESHOT Taang


After doing Revenge, food for love and Revenge II I toughed it would be best to do a nice warm story, to get back in touch with my first story's. I'd like to announce that I'm thinking of writing a Dexter (tv-show not the cartoon)fanfic. Anybody know the show? I urge you to write story's for DEXTER, there aren't enough around on this site.

Anyways. I don't own Avatar or the quote "What's in a name?".

Enjoy.

**The ball**

Great.

Life's like that, just great. Sigh...

In the dullness that was this gathering of fossils her mind took a life of it's own. 'Ow ambassador, how lovely. General, great to hear that. Oh? Hello earth-king. Do you mind that I'm falling asleep? Well, I'd hate to bother such a pain in the ass party. Perhaps I should go, go to a fighting arena. Or any place else that is less boring then this. Which is ironically just behind the palace doors.'

How she longed to be somewhere else. Anywhere else, the vibes of the city called her through the earth. Saying: Come Toph, be free again. Of course she hadn't been free at any time in her life, although she did cherish those hours she spend at the fighting arena when she was just a twelve year old child. Blind bandit, the secret part of her personality. Not this facade, this mask. She was the blind bandit, but nobody who knew, nobody who had the slightest idea. Even her own knowledge seemed to fade with the second. Too long had she been acting. Her own disguise slowly turning into the life she leads. An aristocratic, BORING, fancy, BORING, seventeen year old, BORING plant. Did I already tell you that it's a little bit boring?

And here she was. Toph, the blind fancy lady. The heir to the Bei Fong throne (not that her parents were dead or ill). She pretended to smile as she greeted the people. But in her mind the memories of glory past flew through her brain. Eventually she had to give up her existence as the blind bandit. She never went to another match after her thirteenth birthday, that was when the training began. The training to become the most uptight, up to the ethic code, rich girl. A mission complete you might say. Job well done, all that now remains is for her to get married to some slimeball, probably just for her money (and she'd have to agree for the social status), and raise more spoiled offspring.

"Toph Dear?" Her father asked "You look tired from all the exitement, you should sit down."

She wasn't tired, not by a long shot. Bored as hell, yeah. But if her eyes could betray anything they wouldn't show any sign of fatigue. And what was this excitement her father was talking about? Did she miss something? Her inward sigh turned into an outward smile. "Okay father." She knew he knew she wasn't tired, but he was worried. After all, think of all the bad things that could happen to a blind woman that stood up. For all she knew a piano could fall on her head, then the palace would be breached by renegade rebels and she'd be caught in the middle, but non of that really mattered for she'd already have instantly combusted for no reason and then flying armadillo's would fly away, kidnapping her, while her hair was on fire. Good thing her father protected her and she could sit down. Boy oh boy, thanks pop.

Thus she sat there behind a table, not in place with the rest of the party-goers. People were blabbing on and on at every side. Her water in front of her, she waited for the night to end. Tough luck seeing as it was only six, the party ended at one. She had been here for, what now, maybe ten minutes? Ten minutes without going insane, you're doing great Toph, hurray! Nothing to do about it, just rot it out, drink your water, rot out your life. She wasn't even allowed to drink anything except water. It wasn't proper for a lady to be drinking wine, that's men's drink. Or at least that's what her mother tought. When she was thirteen, she once slipped out of the house, not to go to a fighting arena, no that was not her game that night. She went to a bar. To drink wine, to break the rules. Glass after glass, drink after drink, she felt happy but as she got home, and her parents smelled the alcohol the next day, and also her headache gave her away she was grounded for life and didn't have the slightest chance of escaping the narrow eyes of her parents anymore, forcing her into the road that led her and her life here.

XXX

He looked around. He hated these things, these parties were always filled with people who had such a narrow mind. A social class that he didn't, although everybody asumed he did, belong too. Meeting people who were so limited in their vision of a rich life that they could only think of the material, consuming way. Nobody here looked for something more, nobody wanted to feel enlightened, nobody but him. Aang took a deep breath in and out. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everybody pretended to have a good time, after all wasn't that all anyone could do? After Aang and his gang defeated the firelord peace was brought back to the world. The first step to a better world these people seemed to make was to pretend it was a better world.

'O hi avatar aang.'

'Why hello general Zaaf'

' Avatar once again; I'm horribly sorry for the genocide of your people.'

'Oh, not at all old chap, everything happens for a reason.'

'Thank you lad, now I have to go, I'm going to be forgiven by some earth-kingdom family whose sons I tortured.'

'Good luck!'

Of course that conversation didn't take place, he didn't say that to Zaaf. In truth he didn't blame the fire-nation of these days for the acts of their forefathers, but pretending like everything was always allright, that ain't right. Then again, these were the richest people in the world, how much grief had the war caused them really? It was easier for them to put it all behind them.

Was there anybody more out of place then him? Sure, Sokka had a harder time passing of as a well manored young man, trying not to throw himself at all the food required great discipline and you could see his eyes shift from Zuko with whom he was talking to the pile of delicious goodies on the table. A quite humorous looking scene actually. Next to that duo was the a trio of well dressed ladies. Katara, Mai and Suki. Suki wore a green long dress, her hair was bundled up in a knob at the back of her head and for once she wore make up that didn't represent the kyoshi warriors. It looked lovely on her. Mai's dress was made of red and black colors. Still a bit goth but her royalness looked like a real queen. Hard to believe she and Zuko married only two months ago. Then there was Katara, she look gorgeous. Her dress was colored light blew and baby blew. Her hair was in her usual ponytail that had grown longer and more voluptuous over the years. Aang felt sorrow, he knew they had tried to date more then once but it always ended in breaking up, staying friends and then a year later dating again for a shorter amount of time. He loved her, lately though it appeared that they just weren't meant to be. Maybe she knew that too, he loved her but perhaps he had to love her as a friend, not a soul-mate. With a pain in his throat he moved away from general Zaaf. But where to? Right now he couldn't face beeing near Katara. Sokka and Zuko were talking politics which he was sick off for the night so he decided to sit somewhere at a table.

After a while of just sitting there, waiting for time to pass his eyes fell on someone who seemed just as sad as he felt. But she was beautifull, a green and white dress, her nails painted red and her hair up in a weird knob her skin white as snow, but she didn't look ill; it soothed her. Her eyes were closed, a sure sign of boredome. She sighed and he watched the breath flow over her slightly shining lips. They to were red of make up, but they were done in such a way that it didn't look like she was wearing make up. It seemed to be all her. For a while he forgot about time and didn't think of anything else but watch her. The beautiful girl with her eyes closed...

XXX

She sat there for a long time before her mother came to get her again. To meet another douche. And surely it was so, the man she met was general Zaaf, a fire-nation general that was, in any sane mind, to old for her. Of course her mother must have compensated that with his wealth. Surely the other men she had to meet were boring idiots, but this? This was a bit over the top don't you think? The man was thirty-five for crying out loud! That was more then twice her own age, he could have been her father. 'Always be polite, you'll steer your way out of this, stay calm.' she thought 'You'll just tell your mother that he's not the right man. She'll respect it once more.' Though lately her mother started to worry about Toph, she refused every man that was offered. To her mother it didn't matter that she wasn't in love, she herself was raised to see marriage as a kind of social leverage. It didn't need love, so she didn't understand Toph's need for it. After a long polite chat with Zaaf still didn't get that she wasn't interested in him. In a final desperation she said that she felt a little faint and needed some fresh air. She excused herself and made her way to the balcony. 'Seriously' she tought to herself 'They just get more and more annoying.' After 5 minutes she saw through earth- vibrations that somebody else was stepping on the balcony, it was her mother.

"So this is where you're hiding dear?" She said.

"Hiding? Mother I don't hide from anything."

"That's good, very good. ... Never hide, it'll only make your problems bigger." There was a long pause and then she continued. "You look pretty tonight dear."

"Thanks mother."

Toph's mother placed her hand on her daughter's cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb. "But I'm worried."

"Why?"

"It's time that you get married, soon." She removed her hand from Toph's face.

"Mother please, not again, I'll get married when I meet the right man."

"What was wrong with Zaaf."

"Oh, nothing exept that he'll probably die before the wedding."

"He's not that old Toph, besides it's not nice to say such things."

"..."

"You will marry soon, to a man of high status."

"How can you do this to me?"

"It's an event every girl must go through. It's not just my idea."

"I don't want to marry a man I don't love and I will not."

"Your just a bit tired we'll talk in the morning, when you're less upset."

With that said Toph's mother went back inside and left Toph standing alone on the balcony. She wouldn't, she was to strong for that, but right now she wished she could cry.

XXX

Aang kept watching the girl and when a woman, probably her mother, took her away to talk to general Zaaf he felt like he should leave her alone. Spying on a girl wasn't something he did, he wouldn't start now either. So back to plan B. Talk to Zuko and Sokka. It appeared Sokka finally caved in because he was chewing and holding two other 'amouche-bouches'. Aang said hi. Sokka swallowed and greeted back. The three of them talked about nothing in particular for a while, just some minor goofing off at a too formal party. Until Zuko brought up the dreaded topic.

"So tell us." Zuko said. "Anything going on between you and Katara these days?"

"No..." Aang began and then paused. "No, I don't think something will anyways, never again."

"To bad. You were a nice couple." Zuko sighed.

"Ey, Aangs to busy enjoying the bachelors life these days. Ain't that right?" Sokka asked while chewing on a biscuit. "Lots of cuties here tonight, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, uh... yeah totally." Aang avoided the problem.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked.

"Well..." Aang hesitated. "I'm really famous right?"

"Well duh! Kicking the loser-lords ass isn't something that happens everyday." Sokka exclaimed

"Yeah, but every girl I meet these days seems to see me as her ticket to stardom, they don't like me, they like the public, hero figure, they like the mask." Aang sighed "Today alone seven girls wanted to dance with me, but they didn't... I could tell they weren't interested in the real me."

"Boohoohoo." Sarcastic Sokka joked. "I'm avatar Aang, beautifull women throw themselves at me but I'm still not content."

"I just want... what you and Suki, what Zuko and Mai have." Aang didn't find it that funny. "Don't you understand that?"

"And you will!" Sokka spoke. "Just enjoy your free bachelor life before you get tied up."

"Tied up?" The voice came from behind the duo and it appeared it belonged to Suki. "Is that how you see us?"

Sokka's face froze and he bit his lip. He quickly turned around and spoke. "No, no no not at all."

Suki walked away and Sokka followed "Come on Suki, I was just trying to cheer up Aang!"

"They'll be alright." Zuko said. "This happens like twice a week minimum." As Aang smiled he continued. "But he is right Aang, enjoy the now, don't worry too much about the future. I mean come on. There must be someone you like in this room?"

"There is."

"Then go ask her to dance."

"What if she turns out to be yet another one of those fame-seekers?"

"Then that's that, you look for another one. For a monk your not very wise."

"Funny, very funny. But I'll take your advise."

With that said Aang left Zuko. He looked around but finally found the girl standing on the balcony, her back facing Aang. He tried to go on the balcony, but was to afraid to. Instead he watched her for a few more moments, she stood in front of a great, full and silver moon, as he gathered his courage. Just as he was about to speak she said something.

XXX

"Would you just get over here already? I mean, do I scare you or something?" Toph said. After all there was someone standing nearby but didn't come closer and that was kind of creepy. The man seemed perplex but without speaking moved closer to Toph.

"Hello." He spoke.

"Hi." She said and she turned to him. For the first time he seemed to notice she was blind. She felt his vibrations through the earth shocked for a second as he saw her eyes. Nonetheless he turned calm in a second. Toph tought to herself in a split second that if he didn't know that she blind before, he didn't know who she was. So this wasn't another candidate for eternal bonds, sent by her mother.

Interesting...

She realised quickly though that if her mother didn't send him it was quite strange that he showed up. Why did he seek her out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. A rather quick way to get to the bottom of things.

"I... Uh..." He started. Well, wasn't he making some great first impression. "Was looking for you." When Toph didn't respond he continued. "I saw you earlier at the party and I uh... was wondering if you would like to dance?"

Toph remained quiet for a while and so did he. The options displayed in her head until finally she had a conclusion. "Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"No." The mysterious man confessed and she sensed he was telling the truth.

"Go dance with a complete stranger? Sure, that will make my mother mad." She took him by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Right about at that moment he seemed to get over his momentary submissivity and took the lead. They waltzed on a slow, dreamy song. As Toph layed her hand on her mystery man's shoulder she noticed he was strong. Not only that but he was a great dancer. Who was this man? He didn't seem to mind her rude talking earlier, he even seemed to enjoy it. He wasn't like the other people at this ball. He was more like her. A pretender who found a another to share their secrets. She almost forgot to make sure that her mother was mad as hell so she looked around using her bending vibration feeling. Wonder above wonder her mother was proud. This just kept getting weirder and weirder. Now she really was intrigued about who her fellow actor was. But for now they just danced.

XXX

Aang held her close while they circled the dance-floor, afraid she might come to her senses and walk out on him. He still didn't know her name, but perhaps that was for the best. After all it was the least he could do after she didn't know who he was. Neither had she asked. And wasn't this what he was nagging about, what he wanted? A fresh start, a new beginning. For a blind girl she was a terrific dancer, he had been afraid that he might hurt her so he had started of very slow. After he asked her to dance he actually wanted to slap himself in the face, ask a blind girl to dance? Idiot, next time ask her to go watch the view on the great wall. As it turned out however she was a great dancer. And he could dance at his best pace with her.

"What is your name?" She suddenly asked. Bursting him out of his dream bubble.

"I'm not saying." He said in a confused, taken off guard and quick way.

"O yes you are. And don't try to lie, I can tell."

"I won't lie to you, but if I told you my name what good would that do? What is in a name?"

"Fine, then I'll just not tell you my name, how about that?"

"Perfect." He said and smiled. "So ms. X tell me. What may I call you if not by your first name and for that matter, what will my name be."

"Me?" She asked "Call me the blind bandit."

Aang wondered a while. Blind bandit, that was very true. This blind girl was already stealing his heart. Or was that ridiculous? Could he really feel this at first sight? (Better not mention that to the blind girl.) He didn't feel this since that first meeting with Katara. But as that proved his feelings could be wrong. It was idiotic to say he already was in love. But then again...

"Blind Bandit" he whispered. "Huh, then I guess I'll be..."

"I'm naming you twinkle-toes because your such a good dancer." She smiled.

"Hey, I don't even get to think of my own name?" Aang asked.

"No, because you don't want us to tell our real names."

"You don't either." He said this in an uncontrolled wave but knew it was true.

"You're right. I sense that you are trying to hide something about your name, I do the same."

"Want to keep hiding for a little longer?"

"Fine with me twinkle-toes, fine with me."

They danced for a little bit longer. Aang started to get a little tired and felt that she did too. Perhaps she'd like a seat as much as he did and she'd welcome a cool drink just as much as well.

"Want to go sit down for a while, Blind Bandit?" He asked.

"I've been sitting enough for my entire life Twinkle-toes. Letting other people take the initiative in my life. I don't want to go and sit down."

"Sorry if I offended you, I just offered you chair, that's all." He truly felt sorry.

"Don't worry about it." The blind bandit said. "I'm just tired of pretending."

"Tired of keeping up with a reputation."

"Yeah, having everybody think..."

"...your someone your not." Their conversation grew silent as they in unison understood they found someone like themselves. Until Aang spoke again. " Who are you?"

"I wish I knew. Tell me about yourself. Not your name, but who you are."

"Well..." Aang thought what to tell this girl, certainly saying 'I'm the avatar' wasn't the best option. Starting with, 'I'm a monk' or 'I'm a hundred and seventeen' were also out of the question. "I'm ... uh... bald?"

"Oh my god, that like so totally says so much." Said the blind bandit sarcastically. "I don't mean how you look. Do I look like I care about that? Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm a guy that likes to have fun, seize the day. I hate parties like these. I'll always do what's right and I'll always help people wherever I can."

"A real 'prince-charming'."

"You don't believe me?"

XXX

"You don't believe me?" Twinkle-toes asked.

Of course she did. She sensed that he didn't lie to her. Not any word had been untrue. "I know your not a lyer." She said.

"Tell me, who are you?"

"I'd rather talk about who I was." She said. Truly who she was these days didn't matter. That person was a zombie, a facade. Who she used to be, that was the person she wished she was. Twinkle-toes however was confused.

"I used to be free. Free minded that is. I used to try and seize the day too. I still hate parties like these. I didn't always do what was right. If I did I probably would accept who I am today. I used to be impulsive... I used to be a lot of things."

"Why aren't you now?"

"Reality kicked in." They had stopt dancing. As soon as she spoke these words she couldn't handle it any more, she couldn't dance anymore. "I guess that's why I like you. You're so unreal, so mysterious, not like reality." To bad the real reason why she didn't want to go and sit on a chair was that her mother would come and talk to her about Twinkle-toes. That would take away the mystery, the suspense. The vibrations of her mother's footsteps came closer and didn't turn to her mother, instead to Twinkle-toes. Her blank eyes staring into his. "I wish I could be impulsive again."

In a hearty voice Twinkle-toes replied. "Then be impuls..." That was as far as he got. Toph pressed her lips against his. He seemed to be taken off guard.

Her mother seemed to be shocked about Toph's behavior. "Toph Bei Fong!" She called out.

That was the last Toph heard of the party for she bended a dome of rock around her and Twinkle-toes. It was pitch dark and Twinkle-toes seemed to be shocked even more. "Welcome to my world." She whispered. "Now you know my name. I'd like to level the playground."

Twinkle-toes got out of his momentary weakness. "Kiss me again and I'll tell you."

They did, firm and intense.

Twinkle-toes spoke again but he had dust of the bending up his nose. "I'm Aaa-aaa-aaaah-tsjooo! I'm Aang."

A/N I love to write, thank god my pc has been fixed, working on a project about gangsters in Belgium these days, so I might not be around as much.

Read/write on people!

And don't forget to give me your opinion, critique is the first step to improvement.


End file.
